Pokémon Quest: Electrifying Yellow
by marikiri723
Summary: Brandon and Emma (OCs) are both aiming to be the Pokémon League Champion. But along the way they must deal with the fact that an evil crime syndicate known as Team Rocket are stealing trainers' Pokémon for profit and experimentation!
1. Prologue

In the Kanto region there is a quiet little town. It's Pallet Town, home to two young children with big dreams. They both dream of being known as the world's strongest Pokémon Trainer. Unfortunately only one of them can be the Pokémon League Champion. The journey will be long and difficult full of hardship and trials. So begins the story of Brandon and Emma, two 12 year old Pokémon Trainers.


	2. Save 1 - Starter Pokémon

It was a bright sunny morning in Pallet Town. Brandon, a 12 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, was getting ready to go retrieve his first Pokémon from Prof. Oak at the laboratory. He wore his red shirt, blue jean pants, white socks and brown leather velcro sandals. After he adjusted his red fingerless gloves Brandon said, "Alright time to pick up my first Pokémon from Prof. Oak! I even know which one I want too!"

Once he placed his cell phone in his pocket Brandon ran down stairs. He was greeted by his mother, "Good morning sweetie! I see you're ready to go early today!" He smiled and nodded his head. "Oh yeah that's right! Today is the day that I'm old enough to get a starter Pokémon!" He replied. Before he left his phone rang from inside his pocket.

After checking the caller ID Brandon said, "Sorry mother I have to talk this call. Don't mind me..." The moment when he turned around to answer the phone call his mother slipped $3000 in his back pocket. Even if he didn't know about it he answered the phone, "Hey Emma what's up? If it's about receiving our starter Pokémon together I'm on my way!"

Upon hanging up the phone Brandon bid farewell to his mother and left the house. Along the way he crossed paths with a 12 year old child. Their hair was long and auburn hair with red eyes. They wore a white shawl, blue dress, red ribbon sash, white pantyhose and brown leather boots. With a giggle and a smile the child said, "Good morning Brandon! Today marks the beginning of journey! I hope you're ready like I am! Hyu!"

Walking up to them Brandon hugged the child and replied, "You bet I am so ready to go! After all you're going to be accompanying me Emma!" It was a secret to everyone in Pallet Town but Brandon knew the truth about Emma. Needless to say the children walked hand in hand over to the laboratory of Prof. Oak. Sure it natural that they were both nervous. After all this was an all important choice that would make or break their lives.

With a forceful push of the front door to the laboratory Brandon asked, "Hello? Is the professor in?" There was a chuckle from the back and an elderly man's voice said, "Ah yes come on in! There's nothing to be afraid of!" With a nod of their heads Brandon entered the laboratory first. Emma was still timid about the whole thing but when they saw Brandon walk up to Prof. Oak?

"Hyu! I've got to be brave! After all I've been waiting ever since I was 5 years old to get my Pokémon from Prof. Oak!" Emma thought. As quick as possible they walked up beside Brandon and held his hand shyly. In the meantime Prof. Oak told told the children, "As you know the age when you can receive your first Pokémon traditionally was 10 years of age. It was upped to 12 years of age due to the fact parents were worried about the safety of their children. But if you were to ask me I'm happy with the age change."

He then walked to a table holding two round red and white spheres. They were known as Poké Balls, devices used to either catch a wild Pokémon. Or in this case house an already caught wild Pokémon. He then told Brandon and Emma, "Since I don't have the strength to travel very far in my old age I tried my best to capture these two wild Pokémon for you to decide as your starters. Now then ladies first if you don't mind!" This made Emma blush and they walked up to the second Poké Ball with a wing symbol.

Prof. Oak chortled and said, "Ah I see that the young lady has decided on Pidgey! It's quite easy to raise!" With a bright blush on their face Emma thought, "If only he knew the truth about me..." Regardless Emma saw Brandon walk over to the first Poké Ball with a lightning bolt. It was then that Prof. Oak said, "Ah yes this one is special! A trainer actually released this recently hatched Pokémon into the wild. With enough love and kindness it'll be strong! Glad you decided on Pichu young man!"

After clipping their Poké Balls to their backpacks Prof. Oak told them, "I've heard about you two Brandon and Emma. Two young children with dreams of being the Pokémon League Champion. You do realize that only one of you can do that right? Regardless I'd advise you to be careful on your journey. The road to victory is a long and perilous one. With these provisions I shall be seeing you two off safely!"

He then handed an extra 5 Poké Balls each to Brandon and Emma. They placed the Poké Balls in their backpacks and were then given 5 healing potions each. They packed away the items and after they bid farewell to Prof. Oak Brandon and Emma left his Pokémon laboratory. While they were walking to the exit of Pallet Town hand in hand Emma asked Brandon, "Hey Brandon? Is it alright if you help me out with the training of my Pokémon?"

Brandon chuckled and kissed Emma on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'll be here for you to help you train your Pokémon. As a matter of fact how's about you and I have a battle right now?" He replied before he took a step back and tossed out his Poké Ball. He then said, "I choose you Pichu!" From out of the device came a tiny electric mouse that said cutely, "Chu, chu, pi!" Emma giggled and replied, "Aww Pichu is so cute and adorable! Let's see how my Pidgey fares against your Pokémon!" After tossing the Poké Ball out popped a small brown bird. It cooed softly as both trainers stared at each other.


	3. Save 2 - The Journey Starts

For a moment there was silence between Brandon and Emma. They were both devising a plan for their first move. The fact that both Pichu and Pidgey were quick Pokémon would determine who would land the first hit. Then again flying types were weak against electric types so it was Brandon who had the advantage there. Yet there was also the fact that his Pokémon had low defense so Emma had the advantage there.

When a calm and gentle breeze blew by Emma said, "Alright Pidgey let's go! **_Tackle_** his Pichu!" The small bird cooed softly and flew up in the air. As swift as the wind Pidgey tackled Pichu and sent the tiny yellow mouse flying into Brandon's arms. "Gah! It's okay Pichu just shake it off and use **_Thundershock_** on his Pidgey!" He told his Pokémon.

With a nod of its head Pichu scampered up to Pidgey and electrocuted the small bird with a bolt of electricity. It squawk loudly and plopped down to the ground. When Pidgey remained motionless for a short time Emma sighed softly and said, "Well that's a bummer. I knew it was futile to win with a flying type. Your electric type is strong against my Pokémon Brandon..." The fact that Emma's secret was that he was a boy dressed up as a girl might've been shocking to Brandon. But since they've been friends since childhood was sweet of him for accepting Emma's life style.

The sweetest thing Brandon did at that time? After they both returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls he walked over to Emma and kissed his cheek. "It's going to be alright. With the right amount of time and effort your Pokémon will be strong." The young trap blushed and giggled. He then told Brandon, "Thanks so much for deciding to help me. Just don't blame me if I end up becoming the Kanto region Pokémon League Champion! Hyu!"

With that being said Brandon and Emma left Pallet Town. The first place they walked through was Route 1. It was here that they both fought as a team against wild Rattatas, which were small purple rats. By the time they reached Viridian City Brandon's Pichu was a nice Level 7 and learned Charm. At the same time Emma's Pidgey was also Level 7 and learned Sand Attack. Unfortunately their Pokémon were low on health and as such they took them to the Pokémon Center.

At the Pokémon Center Nurse Joy took the injured Pokémon into the back room. She placed them on the healing machine for a full recovery. In the meantime Brandon bought lunch for himself and his friend Emma. Well only after realizing that his mother snuck the $3000 in his back pocket. He ate a double cheeseburger and Emma ate a chicken salad to maintain his girlish figure. The lunch only cost them a total of $15 but what put a dent in his wallet so to speak?

As Emma listened to music on his phone Brandon was approached by a tall slender man. "Good afternoon my young lad and young lass. Do I have a special offer for you." He told Brandon. Raising an eyebrow the young boy replied, "Oh yeah? what exactly is it?" The man chuckled and pulled out a small device from his coat pocket. He then said, "This is an extension to your cellphone. Just insert this here Experience Share card and while your phone is turned on all the Pokémon in your team will earn the same amount of experience points from any and all battles. So long as they aren't fainted that is. And it's yours for the low price of $1000 young lad!"

With a nod of his head Brandon gave the man $1000 and said, "Alright you have yourself a deal!" As the man walked out of the Pokémon Center Brandon inserted the Experience Share card into his cell phone. After that Emma turned his phone off and said, "Well I'm going to check if our Pokémon are ready to be picked up. Meet me at the front counter." He then went to the front counter to pick up the Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

Once Pichu and Pidgey were both back with their respective trainers Brandon held Emma's hand. The young trap blushed deeply and held his friend's hand shyly. "Hyu! I have always wondered why Brandon holds my hand. He's been doing it for one whole year now. Could it be that he has a secret crush on me?" Emma thought to himself as they walked out of the Pokémon Center hand in hand. Their next destination was the Viridian Forest, known for its bug type Pokémon. However little did they know was that a small light blue horned rabbit like Pokémon was following them.

Once they were inside the forest a loud scream echoed in the area. It was Emma and he was smiling at a small green caterpillar Pokémon. He giggled and said, "Aw this Caterpie is simply the cutest thing ever! It's my first Pokémon that I plan on catching today!" He then sent out his Pidgey and ordered, "Alright Soara I want you to use**_ Tackle _**on Caterpie!" After nodding its head, indication of recognition of its new nickname, Soara the Pidgey flew in the air. With a fierce tackle Caterpie whimpered.

Reaching into his backpack Emma tossed a Poké Ball at the wild bug type Pokémon. After 3 shakes the Poké Ball clicked tightly shut. He then walked up to the captured Pokémon and said, "Alright I caught a Caterpie! I'm naming her Flutters!" Brandon chuckled and kissed Emma on the cheek. The trap blushed dark red as his friend Brandon replied, "Aw that's a cute name for your Caterpie. After all if it's anything like a regular caterpillar your Flutters will evolve into a butterfly."

Fidgeting cutely Emma shyly asked Brandon, "Um if it's alright with you can I ask you something?" He smiled at his friend in drag and replied, "Sure anything in particular Emma?" With a nervous sigh Emma asked, "When you give me kisses and hold my hand? Are those your display of affection towards me Brandon?" It was now Brandon's turn to blush in shyness. Holding Emma's hand that held the captured Pokémon he looked his in his friend's eyes.

He then replied, "I'm not going to lie to you Emma. We've known each other since we were little kids. Now that we're almost young teens it's true. I am in fact falling in love with you. I'm just not sure if you will love me too." Emma sighed softly and blushed a deep red. "It's because I'm dressed up as a girl isn't it Brandon? You can tell me if that's the real reason why you love me. I got that a lot growing up with the other boys in Pallet Town. Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything like that. It's just you won't be the first one to admit that they love a cute little trap such as myself."

Before Brandon could reply he heard a rustling in the bushes. They both faced the bushes and gasped in shock when they realized it was another Pokémon. This one was known as Nidoran (Male) but there was something peculiar about it. Usually Nidoran (Male) were purple but this one was blue. It was even sparkling in the sunlight gleaming through the trees. What the children didn't know was that this particular Nidoran (Male) was the same one that was following them since they left the Pokémon Center in Viridian City.


End file.
